


Just A Shipping, Right? [Actor! Eren x Actress! Reader]

by Detherny



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Actors, Alternate Universe, Eventual Smut, F/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-27
Updated: 2019-06-09
Packaged: 2020-03-20 05:07:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 17,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18985891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Detherny/pseuds/Detherny
Summary: How great is it to be shipped with someone you're not romantically attracted to, especially if he's your friend's crush? Not so great! But, then, Eren wants to learn what love is for a role and he asks YOU to help him. The ship gets stronger day by day, but then all of a sudden, your feelings do, too. But then again, it's just a shipping, right?  [Actor! Eren x Actress! Reader]





	1. One

**Author's Note:**

> As you can see, I've decided to add this story on here! :) This is also on quotev and wattpad, and this is a remake of my old "Just A Shipping, Right?" Hope you all enjoy!

     

 

       "Wake up, wake up, wake up, wake up!" 

        You groaned, reaching your hand out over to your bed stand, struggling to grab your iPhone that was literally screaming. Suddenly, it was bright and you groaned again, forgetting about the alarm and pulling your fluffy blanket over your head. "Close the curtain! It's so bright," you moaned and rolled yourself into a burrito in case the person who opened the curtains tried to pull the blanket off of you. 

        "You have to get to work, [Name]! Get up! You're going to be late!" You could feel them tugging your blanket and you really couldn't stand the stupid alarm. You reluctantly peeked your head out, squinting from the brightness and looked around once your eyes adjusted to the blinding light. You meet brown orbs and you smile as they smile back at you. "I came to wake you up since mommy is in the kitchen cooking right now!" There standing in front of you was your little brother, Kazuya [Surname], who was 4 years old. His cute little grin made you super happy and you reach your hands over to tug on his chubby cheeks. 

        "Good morning you little brat!" you greet Kazuya who whines when you pull on his cheeks to the right. 

        "Wake up, wake up, wa-----"

        "How about turning off the alarm, sister?!" Kazuya shouts, pulling your hands off his cheeks. You laugh and grab your phone and turn it off only to gasp once you take a look at the time. 

        "Wait, what?! It's 9 o'clock?! I'm going to be late for the breakfast get together!" You immediately jumped out of your bed and quickly started getting ready. "Kazuya, would you mind throwing some clothes on the bed for me to wear today?!" 

        "I told you that you were going to be late! You're so irresponsible, sister!" Kazuya groans and you quickly apologize to him. 

\-------

         "I'm here!" You shout, running into Nella's Cafe, where everyone was waiting (well, some weren't there due to work) , cheering for your arrival. Your yellow t-shirt rustles as you walk fast, and you could hear your jeans rubbing against each other. And by everyone, you meant the cast of Shingeki no Kyojin or Attack on Titan. Yes, cast, and you were part of this popular show. Recently you guys had finished the second season, which had everyone really shook! 

        "Dang, this girl finally shows up after 10 years," you hear Jean say and you sneer at him as you take a seat next to Eren. Since Nella's Cafe sponsors the show, there was always a private room provided for the casts whenever there were meetings or get togethers. 

        "Don't you dare start, Jean," you mumble as you fix your hair and clothes. 

        "Oh, you got a little something here," Eren says as he picks something off your hair, you turn to him and smile, patting his shoulder. 

        "Thanks, Eren!" 

        "Oh my god, just date already!" Jean butts in and the both of you glare at him, which he happened to be sitting across from you. Connie laughs super loud and hits Jean on his right arm. 

        "Ayyye, [Name]! Glad you're here! Anyw----" Connie was cut off from a certain hungry brunette.

        "Anyways, I'm hungry! Let's get some food!" Sasha excitedly claps her hands and everyone laughs at her. 

        Everyone orders their food and soon enough, it becomes the waiting game. "Alright, so whoever's food comes out first has to pay the bill," Hanji suggests, looking at everyone with a smug grin, and then at a certain raven haired man. 

        "Shut your face," Levi says as he crosses his legs, glaring at Hanji, who starts snickering. 

        "Okay, okay, no need for fighting here, kids," Hajime Isayama raises his hands as everyone's attention turns to the producer and creator of Shingeki no Kyojin. "But, I agree with Hanji, so sucks for you if you get your food first, losers!" 

        "Hey, hey you should treat us, Hajime! We worked really hard these past few weeks!" Ymir points out and Hajime strokes his chin. 

        "Nah, I worked hard, too, so jokes on you," he laughs evilly. You look around at everyone surrounding the table and smile a little. It was definitely nice to spend time with everyone, since you've all been busy ever since season two just finished, which was a month ago. Today was the only day mostly everyone was free and it felt great! 

        "How you been so far?" Eren questions and you turn to face him. Oh, was he handsome and you were definitely not afraid to admit it. You and Eren were pretty close since there were lots of scenes of you both together. Eren was somewhat your romantic interest in the show, considering to other people in the world. Crazy how many people were super into [Name]Eren, and it's been going on for awhile. 

        "Well, I've been pretty great. I've been super busy with interviews and photoshoots. It's been pretty hectic! What about you, pretty boy?" As you say this jokingly, he slightly turns a little pink. He clears his throat and averts his gaze from you to the table. Just as he opens his mouth, someone decides to butt in. 

        "Well, he's been looking up [Name]Eren once in awhile. I swear though, like his search history is all about that, [Name]," Jean babbles and Eren glares at the ash haired brat. You roll your eyes and everyone snickers. 

        "Now that I think about it, the ship [Name]Eren is honestly on trending right now!" Reiner says and winks at you and Eren. "Ya'll cute though, I honestly ship, too! Not gonna lie." Reiner winks at the both of you again and you grimace, holding up your hand. 

        "I cringed. . .a lot, Reiner. Don't do that ever again, please," you say. 

        "There's no way we're on trending. I don't know how people just out of nowhere started shipping us," Eren says as everyone rolls their eyes. 

        "Eren, [Name] is basically your love interest in the show," Hajime says and you furrow your brows confused. 

        "But, Hajime, you said that we weren't a cou--" 

        "WELL, you are now, because I also ship, gosh," Hajime scoffs and Hanji snorts. Jean points at Hajime, nodding rapidly. 

        "Hajime, I fucking agree!" 

        "Oh, look, the food is coming," Armin suddenly speaks up and everyone whips their head to the waitress, who gets a little startled. As the waitress puts the dish on the table, someone groans super loudly. That someone happened to be Jean. 

        "You guys are freaking losers!" he scowls and everyone hands him his dish, which was chicken alfredo. Hanji and Hajime laugh hysterically and give each other a huge high five. 

        "Who orders chicken alfredo?" Ymir scratches her head and Historia giggles. 

        "Shut it, Ymir. It's the best dish ever. At least I don't order blueberry scones," Jean says, glancing at Levi, who was already glaring at him. You ignored everyone else and turned back to Eren, who looked super annoyed. You poked his cheek and he looks at you, his turquoise orbs glazing.

        "Oh, that's right! Well, same with me. I've been super busy with interviews and photoshoots. I'm also filming a commercial soon, by the way."

        "Wow, that's great! I'm proud of you, Eren!" You smile wide and he nods with a small smile. 

        "Thanks, [Name]. It means a lot!" 

        "Y'all do you guys see how soft Eren looks at [Name]? I really need to post this on my instagram story real quick," Jean says and starts tapping on his phone. You looked at Eren and you both looked at each other with a dead panned expression. There goes the video that will go viral on social media. . .once again. Oh, this isn't the first time. One time you were just handing Eren a drink, and Jean, being the annoying shit he is, just had to be recording that moment. Posted the video up and bam! there goes a viral video. Videos with captions like 'when bae gives you a drink', like who really makes up these kind of captions? It's honestly so bad. And, plus, you felt bad about this whole ship thing. Why? Well, you knew a secret. Well, Mikasa's secret. Mikasa has had a crush on Eren before she even got her role. You look over at Mikasa who was sitting to the left of Jean. Okay, so she has a blank expression, but you can read this girl. She's been your friend ever since you started this job. Okay, you were kidding. There's _no way_ you can read her expressions, but you were hoping she was okay. And, of course, you've never harbored feelings for the turquoise eyed man, so Mikasa really didn't have to worry about anything. "Hey, you guys, I'm gonna go live right now!" Jean starts shifting his phone around and you could see Armin duck under the table from the corner of your eye. Poor guy doesn't really like being featured in live videos. "And here is [Name]Eren! WOOT, WOOT!" Jean turns the camera to you and Eren, a big grin painted on his annoying face. All of a sudden, Jean's phone is in his chicken alfredo, and everyone looks over at Mikasa in shock. It was silent besides the heavy breathing from Mikasa. She looked irritated, her cheeks red, and shoulders moving up and down. You could see her glance at Eren for a second and she abruptly stands up and leaves the room. "What the hell was her problem? I was just trying to hype up [Name] and Eren," Jean mutters and everyone looks very surprised.

        "You done fucked up, Jean," Levi says and everyone nods in agreement, while Jean is utterly confused. You stand up and quickly run after your friend, concern creeping into your heart. You barge into the bathroom and see her leaning against the sink, her back to the mirror and her head down; black tresses covering her face. 

        "Mikasa. . . ," you whisper, keeping a certain distance from her. You know what she's like when she's mad and you really don't want to experience it again. She looks up at you with tired eyes and you move in closer, pulling her into a hug. She immediately wraps her arms around you and takes a deep breath. 

        "[Name], it's hard. I feel sick to my stomach whenever I hear [Name]Eren. I really do. I get so jealous, and I get so irritated when Jean always has to mention it around. I really like Eren, but I rea,--" Mikasa's voice cracks and she sniffs, "I really don't think I'll ever have a chance with him, [Name]. I don't know what to do. . . ." You've heard her say this billions of times, and you've always given her the same advice. 

        "Like I've said, you can't say there's no chance between you when you haven't even confessed, Mikasa," you rub her back to help soothe her, "take your chance before it's too late." Yes, confessing is hard and nerve-wracking, but you can't keep your feelings bottled up forever. Mikasa pulls away from you and wipes under her eyes. 

        "Thank you, [Name]. I'm sorry for being an emotional wreck, and I know I don't really act li----" 

        "Mikasa, just because you're feeling down doesn't mean you're not you. I'm glad you told me about your feelings. I will always be here for you," you smile and she smiles back. "Now, let's get back out there and finish our get together, yeah?" Together, you both walked out and you told everyone that Mikasa was just on her period and was feeling irritated. Everyone nodded, understanding and the morning went on. During the breakfast, you got a call from your manager, Dylan, talking about a new show. As expected, it's a romance comedy and the director of the show wanted you to be the main girl. After the call, you told everyone about it and Jean starts laughing hysterically. 

        "I sure hope Eren becomes the main guy! Like, watch him actually be the main guy, I'm going to seriously faint, because [Name] and Eren in a drama? YES PLEASE!" Jean shouts, raising his arms up into the sky and you roll your eyes.

        "There's no way. Eren hasn't even been in a romance before. There's no way they'd choose him," Levi says, taking a sip of his earl grey tea. Everyone looked at Levi and then nodded in agreement, while Eren scoffs. 

        "I can do a romance! I definitely can!" Eren conveys in a determined tone, crossing his arms. 

        "All you do are action movies and shows, what do you really know about romance?" Armin butts in, taking a bite of his pancake. Eren looks at Armin with furrowed brows and frowns. 

        "Well, I can learn! Love is a--," Eren falters and looks down, "I mean, like. . .okay, yeah, I'm not good with romance, but I could learn!" You purse your lips and look over at Mikasa, who's staring at Eren with slightly wide eyes, and her cheeks dusted pink. Eren grabs your shoulders and gazes into your [e/c] orbs, his eyes glinting. "[Name]! Teach me about love!" You fake laugh and try to remove his hands from your shoulders, but his grip stays on. "You're the only person I can turn to, since you've been in lots of these romcoms! Give me advice and help me out!" You quickly look over at Mikasa and jerk your head towards her.

        "Well, Mikasa is  _super_ great at romance! What about some advice from her?" I suggest and Eren looks over at Mikasa, who looks confused. Eren looks back over at you and shakes his head. 

        "No, no I want  _your_ help. You're the only actress I really admire and that inspires me," he says with a serious look and you awkwardly shift. _Okay, it's flattering he looks up to me, but can you just choose Mikasa?_ You clear your throat and smile, grabbing his wrists and moving his hands off of you. 

        "Okay, but you're not even in a romance show right now, so maybe if you are in one in the future, I can help a little," you say with an unsure smile and Eren smiles wide. 

        "Yeah, sure! Thanks [Name]!" All of a sudden, you hear sniffing and you already know who it is. 

        "Wow, that was the cutest thing ever. Like, please just ship away together or something," Jean dabs his eyes dramatically and you can see Hajime doing the same thing. 

        "Same Jean. . .same," Hajime whispers. You immediately looked over at Mikasa who looked kind of scared. That scared you. 

 

-Skip- 

 

        It's been a few hours since the get together, and you were on your way to the grocery store. You were wearing very baggy clothes and a baseball cap to disguise yourself. As you drove on the streets, your phone begins ringing and you look at the I.D caller, only to see Eren's name. You raise an eyebrow, but pick it up anyway. "Hello?" 

        "[Name]!!!!! I've got big news for you!" Eren shouts and you wince a little. 

        "What is it? Did Jean post something incredulous again?" 

        "No, it's not that this time, but well. . .guess!!!!" 

        "Uh, did you get a new role for an action movie or something?" 

        "You're right, but the genre isn't action!" He excitedly says and you immediately furrow your eyebrows. 

        "A romance?" 

        "You're right! I don't know what it's called, but my manager called me saying that the director wanted me to be the main guy!" Eren laughs. "Isn't it crazy?!" You feel a bad feeling in your chest and you swallow nervously. 

        "There's no way it's the drama I'm in, right?" you questioned, hoping it really isn't. All of a sudden, Eren goes unusually quiet. 

        "Oh. . .it is the one you're in," he slowly says and you internally scream. 

        "You know what that means, Eren? The ship is going to skyrocket." 

 

Note: Hope you enjoyed it? I feel more satisfied with this one! I hope you guys like it! I'm excited how this story will turn out!!!!! (discontinued) lmaooooo just kiddingggg. We'll see how things go! :) Stay tuned!


	2. Two

                                “Okay, but like, you know how hard this will be for Mikasa?” You question and dug your left hand through your [h/c] locks. “She’ll be so sad and I don’t want to make her sad!” It’s been a few days since Eren told you about his role, so you were currently ranting to your good friend, Kuroo Tetsurou, on the phone. He stars in a show called Haikyuu and is very popular among ladies. 

                                “You can’t really do anything about it. It’s a job, [Name]. It’s just work, no personal feelings,” he says as you walk back and forth in your locked room. “Plus, I know you wouldn’t ever betray Mikasa.” 

                                “You’re right, Tetsu, but like, I have a bad feeling. I don’t know, but my gut says that something will happen,” you nervously say, and begin chewing on your nails; which is something you do when you get nervous. 

                                “Hey, stop biting your nails, you’re gonna make it worse—- but anyway, I’m sure it’s nothing! Nothing bad is going to happen. You’re just gonna work with Eren, and that’s all. He is just a coworker,” Kuroo soothes and you feel like you’ve calmed down a bit more; you removed your fingers from your mouth and gripped them in your phone instead. 

                                “Alright, he’s just a coworker. I got this,” you determinedly nod your head, sitting on your soft bed. 

                                “Why do you sound so unsure? Did you like Eren before or something?” You immediately furrow your brows and frown. 

                                “No, that’s not it, it’s just anything can happen, you know. I’m just scared.” There was a small silence and then all of a sudden, Kuroo starts laughing. “Wh-what?” 

                                “It’s nothing,” he says, chuckling a little. “Well, good luck with Eren! Teach him a lot of things,” he says and you knew he was doing his little grin. 

                                “Yeah, yeah. I’ll see you in a week, Tetsu. Thank you for listening to me. You’re a great friend, I love you, dude,” you sincerely say, lying down on your back; the soft blanket tickling your ears and arms. 

                                “Ouch, friend zoned,” he jokes and you start laughing. “I’m kidding, but I love you, too, bro. I’ll talk to you later, I gotta get going to work. Bye!” 

                                “Bye!” The line ends and you look at your phone and press the home button. Only to see 8,590 notifications on your twitter, 6,487 notifications on your Instagram, and 5,987 on your Snapchat. Obviously, you could never get through all of the notifications. The numbers kept going up and up and up! That's why you blocked notifications from popping up onto your screen because every second, there would be a new notification. Just as you were about to tap onto Twitter, an incoming call from Eren appeared instead, and you just happened to pick up his call instead. You quickly put the phone to your ear, “Hello?” 

                                “Oh, that was quick! Anyways, I just wanted to say since it’s only 12 in the afternoon, can I come over and learn a few tips?” Eren questions seriously. You awkwardly shift and clear your throat. 

                                “Sure, that’s fine. I’m off the whole day, anyways.” 

                                “Alright! I’ll be there in about 15 minutes, but it could be more, I don’t know. I’ll see you later, [Name]!” The phone call ends before you could say bye, but you put your phone down and look at the ceiling. Why is this happening to me? You sigh and sit up, looking at your attire. You were still wearing your pajamas and crazy fuzzy socks, your favorite. You were wearing a thin cami and some comfortable shorts, plus your hair in a french braid. You sigh and then look down at your chest only to see something poking against the fabric. 

                                "My damn nips are poking out, now I have to wear a bra," you mutter as you stand up and walk towards your drawer to put on a bra. It was super quiet in the house since your mom and little brother were out of town to go see some relatives. You weren't able to go, since you've been busy with work and practicing lines for your new drama. After putting on your bra, you grabbed your script on your bed stand and start skimming through it as you walk out of your room. The story of the drama is pretty simple and cliche, but what's cool is that it's about soulmates. There's a clock that counts down to when you officially meet your soulmate, but the main girl, who's a college student, has a broken timer and loses hope in finding her soulmate. When she meets the main guy, she falls in love even though she knows that they can't be together, since she 'isn't' his soulmate. "This drama is going to have a lot of crying scenes," you murmur and sit down on your fluffy couch in the living room, reading your script. It was interesting, to be honest, and you were very excited to start filming. The only thing that worries you is Eren. He's not very strong in the romance area, but he's good at everything else. Obviously, you're pretty good at romance. Yes, you've been in, like, one relationship, but reading all those fanfictions and watching those dramas helped you learn a lot. You are definitely still learning though. 

        Knock, knock, knock, knock!        

        You walk up to your door and open the door. "Hey, [Name]!" Eren greets and you greet back, inviting the turquoise man inside. "It's been awhile since I've been here. Probably a year or two," he says, looking around as he takes off his timberland boots. You looked at his outfit and he looked very nice. 

        "You have some good style as always," you say and he looks at you with a cheesy smile. He was wearing a grey shirt with a blue denim jacket, plus light blue jeans. 

        "Thanks! But, I'm ready for some advice!" he says as he follows you to sit down in the living room. He sits next to you and looks at you with a determined expression. "Tell me everything you know and tips. I'm here to listen and learn." You smile at him and begin telling him some tips. 

        "In order to act as a romance interest, you're supposed to be attracted to her. Have a moment where you realize how beautiful or sexy she is, something like that. Also, watch some dramas, that helped me a lot. The way the actor and actress look each other, the way they move, and the way they breath, all the little things," you excitedly say, and turn to look at him, only to see him staring at you as if he was in a daze. "Eren?" you call out and he blinks, then starts to chuckle. 

        "Sorry about that, it's just, you're very pretty," he says, turning a bit pink. "The way you talked, you just seemed so excited and I just thought it was cute." You looked at him and laughed. 

        "Hey, you're kind of getting it! That's pretty good for a scene! But, I'm not telling you to fall for me or anything, okay? But, thank you for the compliment!" You can feel yourself panicking a little. You don't want Eren to fall for you, because if you were to be honest, after almost every romcom you've done, the actors playing the main guy always ended up confessing to you. "Eren, you've had girlfriends before, right?" you question and he nods. 

        "Yes, I have, but if I were to be honest, I never liked any of them," he admits, scratching his head. You look at him in surprise and he nods. "I mean it's not my fault, I just wanted to make them happy." You pat his shoulder and shake your head. 

        "You know, it's okay to say no. Making other people happy is great, but making yourself happier is awesome. Think about yourself, too. Don't try to shoulder everything by yourself, Eren," you say and he seems surprised. All of a sudden, he's pulled you into a hug and his scent permeates all around you. He smells very good and feels very soothing. You start to feel his large hands caress your back and head. 

        "Thank you for that. I'll take your advice, but you take your own advice, also. Don't shoulder everything by yourself, [Name]," he softly says. You could feel a tug in your chest and a small flutter in your tummy. What? Eren pulls away and you're face to face with the handsome man. "Let's make this drama a good one," he holds out his hand and you look at his hand. Why do I have a very bad feeling about this? You shake his hand and nod. 

        "Let's make this a great drama." 

        

 

 

        "Here we are with [Name] [Surname] and Eren Jaeger, this couple will be starring in a new drama called 'Time'. I won't be surprised if this becomes the hottest drama of 2018, considering this couple is very popular in 'Shingeki no Kyojin'. How do you both feel about this drama and being in it together as romantic interests?" says the interviewer, Deanna Bryges. You and Eren were currently being interviewed at the 'Deanna Bryges Show', the day before filming starts. Deanna Bryges is well known as a great host for interviewing many celebrities like Natsu Dragneel, Naruto Uzumaki, Haruka Nanase, and many more. She's a blonde haired and green eyed woman with a great figure, who looks very sophisticated and generous. 

        "Well, I feel super ecstatic to be in this drama with my friend, [Name]. It's definitely going to be a different experience with her since in 'Shingeki no Kyojin' we just fight titans," Eren says and the crowd laughs, including Deanna. "I believe being [Name]'s romantic interest in this drama will be very interesting and fun." You look over at Eren and laugh, patting his shoulder. 

        "I feel excited to star in this lovely drama with my good friend here----" 

        "YOU MEAN YOUR LOVER?!" someone from the audience shouts and the whole crowd and Deanna begins to laugh. You look over the crowd, squinting (since the lights were fixated on the stage where you guys sat) and the camera zooms over into the crowd, then back to you, Eren, and Deanna.

        "Someone got a little excited," you say and laugh a little. "Well, as I was saying, I can't wait to see how much Eren will develop and I promise everyone, Eren and I will work very hard to make this drama amazing. Being Eren's romantic interest is somewhat weird, considering the fact a lot of people like us in 'Shingeki no Kyojin', but I'm pretty excited for what is to come." 

        "A [NAME]EREN DRAMA WAS BOUND TO HAPPEN!" Another person shouts and everyone shouts in agreement. 

        "Wow, these fans here are very excited for this drama. I'm not surprised because I am excited myself!" Deanna winks at you and Eren. "I'm definitely a [Name]Eren fan here, you know," Deanna whispers and you fake laugh at that, while Eren just smiles. Before you knew it, the interview was over and, oh, were you relieved. It was kind of suffocating being up there with everyone shouting [Name]Eren everywhere. Helpers helped you remove the microphone behind your white blouse as you smoothed out your light pink pencil skirt. 

        "[Name], what kind of interview was that? You didn't even kiss Eren!" an annoying voice yaps and you immediately roll your eyes. 

        "Jean, I don't want to hear anything right now." The light brown haired man stood in front of you with a black shirt with the words '[Name]Eren forever written across it and black ripped jeans. You stare at his shirt and then at his face, which of course, he is grinning from ear to ear. "You are annoying, man," you mutter and walk away, your beige pumps clicking against the ground. 

        "I didn't even say anything! By the way, I'm here to take you and Eren out to eat. I want to celebrate!" Jean says and puts an arm over your neck as you both walk towards Eren. You look at Eren as some lady helps him remove his microphone, blushing and smiling timidly. You don't feel any flutters or tugs on your chest, unlike last time. That's a good sign. Let's make it stay like this. You nod your head and Jean looks at you weird. "What're you nodding your head for, ya weirdo." You look at Jean and remove his arm. 

        "Get your nasty arm off me, horse face." 

        "But, [Naaaaammmmeeee]!

        You will do fine being in this drama with Eren. He's just like the other actors, no worries! Besides, it's not like our ship will actually come true like people say. There's no way. 

        

Note: Damn, i took forever! but, ayeeee, season 3 is epic rn!!!!! im shook yall! I know this was shorter, but until next time! 

                


	3. Three

        The first day of filming. You’ve been at the set since 4 in the morning and it is now 2 in the afternoon. It was now lunch break, which was a great thing. Usually, you’d have lunch around 12, but because the director wasn’t too satisfied with Eren’s performance it took longer than usual. You were sitting down in your chair, while Eren sat down next to you, looking slumped. You pursed our lips and thought about patting his back, but you pushed back the thought and opened your mouth instead. "You got this, Eren. I know you're trying your best," you awkwardly encourage him and he turns to look at you with a small smile. You understood how he felt, and it was definitely difficult. You remember when you first starred in your first romance show. It was a damn mess, but that story will be told another time. 

        "It's just no matter how much I try to convey these passionate emotions, it's just too hard to do it! I don't know what it means to like someone so much that I can't even breath," Eren says and heaves a sigh. You looked at him surprised. 

        "Wait, forreal? Never?" 

        "Yeah, never. I've liked someone before, but my heart just beats super fast and I can't speak or something, but I've never felt my breath hitch--- I don't know, it's just weird," Eren mutters and ruffles his dark brown hair, looking down. You were about to pat his shoulder until the director called you both back to work on a different scene. The turquoise eyed man stood up and walked away with a determined stride and you let out a small chuckle. His determination and passion was definitely the best thing about him. 

        After many hours later, your work was done. You and Eren were able to finish about 4 scenes. The less you’ve ever done, but you weren’t mad. Eren was still learning. You walk to your dressing room, massaging your temples. Two men walk by, holding mic equipments and you could hear them muttering. “I don’t know why Eren was chosen for this rule when he sucks so much at romance.” 

        “Bro, I don’t even know why either. This drama is gonna be a disaster.” You halt and look over your shoulder, only to make eye contact with one of them.  He looks away nervously and whispers something and they start to fast walk away. Funny how they seemed scared, plus you weren't going to do anything. Not like you could anyway. 

        “[Name]!” A determined voice calls out and you turn to the voice, only to see Eren walking towards you. He stops in front of you and grabs your hand, holding it between his hands. “Teach me some more. I still need to work on my romance skills!” He says with sparkles in his eyes. You took out your phone from your pocket and checked the time, only to see that it was seven in the evening. 

        "Hmm, not today. It's been an exhausting day," you say, putting your phone back in your pocket, and the sparkles in his eyes disappear.

        "That's right. You and the other cast members have been working much harder than me today," he mutters and then he stares into your eyes with burning passion. "I'll work even harder tomorrow, so get some rest tonight, [Name]!" The young brunette strides pass you and into his changing room with a determined vibe. He left before you got to say anything, so you just stood there processing what this dude just said. As you're walking towards your dressing room, you feel a vibration on your right cheek, and grab your phone, seeing a picture of Mikasa's poker face. You put the phone against your ear and walk inside, closing the door behind you. 

        "Heyyyy," you chime and you can hear a small little chuckle on the other line. 

        "Hey, [Name]. Just wanted to ask how your film went today." You grin wide and sit down on your couch and heave out a sigh. 

        "Definitely was some hard work, but _your_ _man_ was having difficulties acting out his emotions," you coo and you could already see her cheeks tinted pink. You told her all about what his mistakes were and she laughed at some saying, _'that's something he would do'_ or _'he's such a dummy'_. "Yeah, but seriously, I don't understand why he doesn't ask you to help him instead, because  _honestly_  you're super good at this romance thing--- even though it could be hard to believe." It was true though. Mikasa knew how to act in these kind of scenes. 

        "I only know how to because I've experienced it," she says in her cool voice. "But you're more amazing, you know? You can pull it off even though you haven't experienced much." 

        "Girl, what you mean?! Don't start or else I'll start!" you warn, chuckling, as you cross your legs and sink into the couch. You and Mikasa bicker back and forth about who's more amazing, until she finally sighs. 

        "You always have to do this, [Name], but we're both amazing then," she mutters and you laugh, fist pumping. 

 

_Knock! Knock!_

 

You look at your door and ask who it is, sitting up straight. "Um, it's Eren." You tell Mikasa goodbye and allow him to open the door, and he steps in, looking a little bashful. 

        "What's up? You decided not to go home?" you question, tilting your head. 

        "No, it's just that I wanted to take you home." You purse your lips and think about it. "I could even get you some chicken nuggets?" he questions with a grimace.

                                                                      

\---

 

        You ended up letting Eren take you home and he gets you chicken nuggets like he promised. You chew on your chicken nuggets, satisfied, the smell permeating in Eren's jeep wrangler. "It's been awhile since I've had these," you start and Eren glances at you from the corner of his eyes, and you hear a small chuckle from him. A silence falls upon you both and you look out your window, watching as the buildings, people, and lights pass by. It wasn't too awkward, but it was kind of a weird atmosphere at the moment. All you could hear was the car making its sound and your soft chewing. _Maybe I should talk about today's----_

"[Name]. . . ." You turn to look at him and he's staring straight ahead with a serious expression. "I really want to get this role down. Would you be my girlfriend and show me the way to be a great actor?" You couldn't believe what you were hearing. "I want to do this for you and everyone else! I don't want to let you guys down! I've let down too many people and I can't have it happen anymore. I especially can't let you down, [Name]." Stopping at a red light, he turns to gaze at you with his fiery turquoise orbs and you just stare at him in disbelief. 

        "You can't be serious, Eren. Stop joking!" you force yourself to laugh and his gaze doesn't waver.  _Oh shit, he's serious!_ This is cra---- NO, this is _beyond_ crazy! What is he thinking? You shake your head and he turns his attention back on the road, making his way to your home. "I'm not doing that. You know the easiest way to learn is watching other people, and if you want to learn professionally--- well, you can ask  _Mikasa_ ," you suggest.

        "No, I want  _you_ to teach me. I admire and respect you more than anyone." _Is he forreal?_ Eren stops to park in front of your home and parks his car then turned to face you. "You're good at everything and I look up to you, you do everything with passion and it inspires me." 

        "Eren, do you have feelings for me?" you inquire and his serious expression completely disappears, only to be replaced with an embarrassed expression and pink cheeks.

        "N-no! Don't get the wrong idea! I just really admire you!" he squeaks, and covers his face with his forearm, looking down. It was amusing really. He can get this embarrassed? You sigh in relief.

        "That's good! Thank you for admiring me," you say and look at your home, only to see someone standing in front of your door. Her short black hair flutters along with the wind, and her obsidian orbs flashing with an indescribable emotion. Your eyes widen and you quickly get out of Eren's car, holding your chicken nuggets box. "Mikasa! You came to visit me?" Her dark orbs shift from you to Eren and she smiles at you, walking to you. 

        "Yeah, I wanted to talk with you," her gaze turns to Eren, "but it seems you're busy at the moment." You wave your hands in front of her and shake your head. 

        "No, I'm not! Eren was just sending me home!" you panicked, hoping she didn't get the wrong idea. You could tell she was a little upset by the way she was frowning. Mikasa looks behind you and you look over your shoulder, only to see Eren standing behind you. 

        "Hey, Mikasa! I was just sending [Name] home." 

        "Hi, Eren," Mikasa quietly greets. Eren puts an arm around your shoulders and you look at him, surprised, same with Mikasa. 

        "Don't you think [Name] being my girlfriend could help me improve my acting?" he questioned with a wide grin. "I want your opinion.”  _Lord, kill me now. . . ._ Mikasa’s eyes widen slightly and you looked down to see her hands trembling. 

        “Yeah. . . ,” she quietly says and Eren nods enthusiastically. You bite your bottom lip, looking at Mikasa and then at Eren. You were  _nervous. Super nervous._ “I’m gonna go home.” Mikasa walks past you both and you reach to grab her arm, but stop yourself. She begins walking, looking dejected, and then you nudged Eren's arm. 

        "Take her home," you whispered, and Eren looked at you stupidly. 

        "But, she drove here, so there'd be no point," he said, tilting his head and pointing at her car, that obviously was parked on your driveway. You inwardly pinched yourself for being stupid and let out a sigh. 

        "God damn it," you groaned and Eren eyed you worriedly. 

        "You okay?" You raked your fingers through your hair and let out another sigh. 

        "No, I'm not--- it's just a little complicated now," you muttered and Eren frowned, obviously displeased with how you felt. You hear Mikasa start her car and then leave your residence, while you watched her the whole entire time. She's so mad at me. You looked over at Eren, who was already staring at you with worried eyes. "I---I have a question for you, Eren," he nodded, indicating that he'll listen, "I know someone who has friend that likes someone. The person they like keeps on trying to get help from my friend, but my friends friend isn't so fond of that. What do you think about that?" Eren pondered about it for a few moments before he looked you straight in the eye, seriously. 

        "I believe that your friends friend is a prick. It's not like your friend likes the person," Eren pointed out and you bit your lip, nodding. "Your friends friend just needs a little more trust. I think she's too paranoid." _Wow. Eren is being really serious._ You beamed at him and patted his shoulder. 

        "Thanks, Eren," you muttered and he bashfully turned away. 

        "Well, since I gave you advice, you better help me improve. I want to be able to stand next to you proudly!" You laughed and flicked his arm after you opened the door to your house. 

        "I have no choice. You'll keep pestering me." Eren looked at you with glistening eyes and he grinned. You pointed at him with a stern stare, "Don't fall in love with me, Eren." 

        "I won't fall in love!" he denied and you narrowed your eyes at him. "I admire you though!" 

        "Alright, get going." You ushered him to go home and he denied, saying that you should get inside the house first. After a few moments of bickering, you gave up and went inside, closing the door. You leaned against the door and prayed--- _prayed_. 

         _Please don't let him fall for me._

 

Note: Woah, uh, it's been awhile uh. Its been crazy o_o I'm graduating high school soon, wow, haha. I really need to get my shit together lmao. Well, I hope you enjoyed this boring chapter? Thank you! I'm literally the worst, but thanks to the loyal ones. ily bb's


	4. Four

        "Okay, so in order to kiss in a scene, I must make it look like I'm enjoying it?" Eren repeated and you nodded rapidly. Eren was currently at your house, getting lessons from you. You gave him a doll--- _a clean doll_. He stared at the doll and then at you, and you rolled your eyes, knowing what he was about to say. Yes, the doll was almost the same height as you, but that's besides the point. 

        "Yes, make sure to cup their cheek. You see, by doing this action, it makes it more intimate and realistic," you added and Eren cupped the dolls cheek, awkwardly. You shook your head and came behind him, fixing his hand into a comfortable position, "Like this." The brunette's eyes sparkled in amazement and he looked at you over his shoulder. 

        "Wow, you're amazing!" he exclaimed, and that's when you realized how close you both were. You stepped back and cleared your throat, shaking your head.

        "Ah, it's nothing. I've learned from others," you muttered and Eren gave you a determined look. 

        "What's next?!" 

        "Cup the side of their neck, and your fingers should be touching the nape of their neck," you informed and watched Eren follow your instructions. He managed to successfully do it right this time, and you smiled, "Now add your own touch to it. It could be out of lust, affection, sorrow, or anger." Eren looked at the doll and slowly leaned in, his eyes looking. . . _sexy? Whoa_. You watched with wide eyes as his half lidded eyes, flickered over to yours, sending your _heart pounding_. Then, he pulled back and grinned. 

        "How was that?" 

        "Th-that was _pretty good,_ " you answered, shocked at what you just saw. _He definitely has talent for sexy scenes if he can do that!_ Eren flushed in embarrassment and scratched his cheek. 

        "It's an honor to be complimented by you," he expressed shyly. You narrowed your eyes at him, observing his features.

        "Have you ever had sexual intercourse?” His face immediately turned many shades of red, and he averted his gaze, staying silent. “Of course you have! How old were you?” You moved closer to him, a smirk adoring your lips. 

        “I-I’ve never had sexual intercourse. . . ,” he muttered and you leaned in closer, “I’ve only done oral sex.” You gasped and he turned an even darker shade of red. “And, it happened when I turned 16.” 

        “You horny teen!” You exclaimed and chortled, while the teal eyed man pouted. 

        “I-I mean, what about you, [Name]?” He asked and you pursed your lips. 

        “I’ll leave that up to your imagination,” you answered and he sighed. 

        “How unfair.”

        ”Anyways,” you clapped your hands and gave him s grin, “let’s continue on with this lesson, shall we?” And so, you continued giving him tips on how to kiss someone with different expressions. The most important thing in the acting world was your face. To convince people that you’re sad, happy, or mad, you must use your face and actions. After an hour, you clapped your hands and patted his back. “Alright, that’s it for today. You’re doing great, but you’re still awkward about showing affection. One thing you’re really good at is giving your sexy face.” Eren nodded with a determined expression. 

        “I won’t disappoint you!” He beamed. _Ha, his smile is so contagious_. You smiled back and Mikasa’s face flashed your mind. Your lips formed a tight line and you sighed. It's only been two days, but she hasn't contacted you back. You've sent about five messages, but never more because you assumed she needed time to think. _I wish she trusted me more._ "Why are you frowning?" You snapped your head up and met worried teal orbs. 

        "Oh, I was frowning?" you laughed it off and his face remained serious. 

        "Look, [Name], you don't have to fake it," Eren frowned and you shooed him away, leading him to the door. 

        "No, no Eren. You need to get to your photoshoot!" you cooed and opened the door, shoving him out. Eren had confusion etched all over his face and he opened his mouth. 

        "But, it's not until 3, right now it's 11!" 

        "Better to be early!" you sweetly smiled at him before you closed the door and locked it. It was silent for a few moments until you heard Eren speak. 

        "Feel better, [Name]. I. . .I'm going to make this show the best with you!" You didn't even notice, but a fond smile made its way to your lips. 

\--

        Just like Eren, you had your own photoshoot. An upcoming brand was coming soon, so you were chosen to be the first model to wear the clothes that would soon be on sale. This brand was owned by the one and only Ino Yamanaka. A very sweet and funny girl. Her clothes were very trendy and cute, just like herself. She personally asked you to model just a month before and you were delighted to accept. Anything to help such a nice girl--- oh and she was a character in the show _Naruto/Naruto Shippuden_. An amazing show--with _many_ fillers of course! Even though she didn't have as much screen time, she was well known as a character for great development. She had been in the Shonen Jump industry since she was a kid. She's had it hard since then, while you had only been in the industry for a few years. Checking the time on your phone, it was 4:27 PM. Dylan, your manager, escorted you to Ino's studio and you walked in to see an amazing studio. It wasn't overly huge and everything was clean white, and studio lights decorated the place. A camera stood in front of a particular spot and there stood Ino talking with who seemed to be the photographer. "Ino!" you called and waved at her as she looked at you, a huge grin appearing on her bright face. 

        "[Name]! You're here!" she waltzed over to you and excitedly gave you a hug. "I'm so happy you're doing this for me! This'll be such a successful launch!" she squealed as she stepped back, holding your hands, a sparkle in her light blue eyes. You chuckled and nodded your head. 

        "A successful launch because of your hard work," you reminded and she nodded. 

        "Yes, you're right---as always!" she rolled her eyes and you scoffed, lightly tapping her arm. "Anyways, let me lead you to your dressing room! We have all the clothing prepared for you in order." She led you to a hallway and then to a room. Inside was a huge vanity mirror on the whole right side, and on to the left was a couch, coffee table, and racks full of clothing. The floor was a light brown wood, and the walls were painted pure white. It was plain, but easy on the eyes and felt comfortable. 

        "Your studio looks truly amazing," you complimented and Ino cooed. 

        "Awh, thanks! I know it is!" she shrugged and you laughed, walking towards the rack. In between the outfits were numbers, indicating that these outfits were for different shoots. You pulled out the first outfit and analyzed it. It contained a pure white long sleeve dress with black leggings, plus a matching pure white beret. 

        "This is super cute! Totally your style!" you laughed and Ino crossed her arms, smiling. You put it back on the rack and looked at the others, but then you a did a double take at the last one. You grabbed the hanger and looked at it, your jaw hanging. It was a sexy short, red silky dress with a slit and underneath it was a lacy red thong. "I-Ino, what's the meaning of this outfit?" you questioned, giving her a suspicious look. She smiled innocently and clasped her hands behind her back. 

        "I added a little something," she murmured, a glint appearing in her eyes. 

        "What do you mean a _little something_ , Ino?" She looked away and whistled innocently. 

        "I may have invited a certain someone to shoot a photo with you wearing that outfit." 

        "You WHAT?!" you exclaimed and she sheepishly scratched her head. 

        "I planned to make it the background photo for my website," she giggled and you sighed. There's no helping it-- this is a job after all, and you were helping Ino. 

        "Fine, I'll do it. . . _just for you_ ," you muttered and Ino squealed, running over and hugging you to her chest. 

\--

        You finished posing with all of Ino's normal clothes after three hours later, and all you needed to do was the red silk dress. "[Name], go ahead and head to your dressing room. I'm going to get the guy and dress him up!" Ino shouted as she ran out the door and you quickly walked to the dressing room. Let's get this thing finished! You dressed into the outfit, and had your makeup and hair retouched. Your makeup artist, Pam, patted your face with powder and added clear lip gloss onto your plump lips. She fixed your hair and swept it to your right, patting down any baby hairs. 

        "You look wonderful," she complimented for the 50th time today and you thanked her with a smile. You looked at yourself in the mirror and looked at your lips in wonder. 

        "Why did you decide lip gloss instead of lipstick, Pam?" you questioned. The makeup artist grinned and put her hands on her hips. 

        "I believe lip gloss makes sexy clothes look sexier. It's kind of a raw and wet look, and it suits the red dress," she answered and you looked over yourself once again. She was right. You looked sexier with lip gloss than you would with lipstick. After getting everything ready, you walked out of the dressing room and to the shoot area. Workers around stopped and stared at you in awe, while you tried our best to ignore their stares. It's embarrassing as it already is, please stop looking. . . . You walked over to the talented photographer whose name was Jerry. He was an Italian man; super sweet and straight forward. He was a fairly tall man with a beard and mustache. 

        "Hey, Jerry," you greeted and he turned to you, only to gasp. 

        "You look super sexy," he winked and you chuckled. 

        "Thank you, but I feel so exposed," you grumbled and looked at the chair that stood in the middle of the shoot. Different kinds of poses came to your mind and you sighed. _I wonder who the guy is. . .I hope he's talented._

        "Ah, [Name]! Here he is!" Ino shouted and you turned around. 

        " _Finally_ ," you said and your heart stopped as you met shocked turquoise orbs. Eren stood before you in blue jeans and a brown belt, but he was shirtless, ~~showing his glorious body~~. His eyes were as wide as saucers and a visible blush overcame his cheeks. _Is this really for real?!_ You glared over at Ino, who shrugged and gently pushed Eren over to you. You pushed all your anger aside and forced a smile, holding your hand out to Eren. "Let's make this a great shoot," you gritted your teeth and Eren slowly nodded, shaking your hand, eyes still wide. You just had to deal with it and. . .suffer the consequences of the [Name]Eren shippers. Oh, and suffer the wrath of Mikasa, but at this point, you were so tired of this already. You dragged Eren over to the chair and he sat down, while you stood in front of him. 

        "Alright, now do your thing, [Name]. Show me what you got!" Jerry encouraged. You straddled the brunette's waist and rested one hand on his nicely built chest and shoulder. Lights flashed as you changed your poses every second, looking into Eren's eyes, giving him your best sultry look. "Yes! Give me more!" Eren looked too flustered, and so you leaned into his right ear. 

        "Loosen up a little. Give me a sexy look like you did with the doll earlier," you whispered, and leaned back. Eren gave you a determined nod, and in a second, his whole demeanor changed. He wrapped his arms around your waist and pulled you close, his eyes looking so sexy that it made your heart skip a beat. He brought his right hand up to cup your cheek, and the lights continued flashing as you stared at each other in intensity. 

        "Ah, this is too good!" Ino squealed in the back. You knew how much of a [Name]Eren shipper she was, but you never expected _this_! To your surprise, Eren's hand that cupped your cheek slid down and gripped your left thigh where the slit was. You gasped and your left hand gripped his wrist in surprise, while Eren gave you an unreadable expression. The look he was giving you was making your stomach churn and you felt the familiar feeling damping your underwear. _Oh god. . .I'm getting turned on. . ._. You only had a few more poses to do, and so you chose to do some cliche poses. Then, Eren decided to do something you had never thought to do. He turned you around and you sat on his lap, wondering what he had in mind. He pulled you to his chest, and he held a hand under your breast and one hand on your right thigh. His nose was buried into your neck, and you could feel his breath tickle your skin. 

        This was by far the most seductive pose you had ever been in, and you weren't sure you could last any longer. 

Note: Woah, this got a little too sexy hehe. I hope you all enjoyed! I had fun writing this scene! I know there are mistakes, but I'll edit them when I finish this story :) Thank you for reading!


	5. Five

        After that pose, Jerry called the shoot done with a satisfied smile. You quickly removed yourself from Eren, and made your way to the dressing room with red cheeks. You had never been so flustered in your life, besides the time when you first met Kakashi Hatake, but that's a story for another time. You closed the door behind you, hands on your hot cheeks. _I can't believe I got aroused from that. . ._. You slapped your cheeks and shut your eyes tight. _I cannot be turned on from my friend's crush! Don't you dare, [Name]! You disgusting friend!_ You looked to the right, and looked at yourself in the mirror. Your cheeks were unbelievably bright and your hair was disheveled from the poses you did with Eren, but your eyes--- they were wide and a certain emotion swirled inside your [e/c] orbs. Your lower body was _throbbing_ with a need and you squeezed your legs together, letting out an exhale. It obviously wasn't the first time you've done these type of photo shoots, but for some reason you were really shaken up doing this with Eren. You hated to admit, but he really made you aroused, and that's a first. His eyes flashed into your mind, and you shook your head, walking over to the racks and grabbing your regular clothes. _Ugh, I'm pathetic. . ._. You began sliding down the straps of your dress, until the door opened, startling you. You looked over your shoulder, only to see the gaping face of Eren. . _.once again_. "E-Eren! What're you--?!" Eren stared at you with that indescribable look again and his lips were in a tight line. 

        "I-I'm just here to say good job," he said, never looking away from you. You uncomfortably shifted and he turned away, cheeks becoming brighter. "You looked really good," he complimented and then left, closing the door behind him. You didn't realize, but your heart was beating hard against your chest. Shaking your head, you went to lock the door, wondering why you didn't before, and then went back to changing to your regular t-shirt and jeans. You grabbed your stuff and walked out the door, only to be met with a super happy Ino. 

        "[Name]!" she grabbed your wrist and dragged you over to the photographer, "you need to see this photo!" Jerry was looking through his camera and smiled as you came to his view. 

        "[Name], you and Eren did an amazing job. Looking at this picture, you can feel the sexual tension." Your eyes went wide looking at the picture. It was the last pose you and Eren did. His sexy, half lidded eyes were looking straight into the camera, while his nose was dug into your neck, and one hand underneath your breasts, while the other was on your thigh where the slit showed your [s/c] supple skin. Your cheeks were a slight pink, and your eyes were also half lidded, with parted glossy lips. Your head was tilted and your hands gripped onto his forearms. 

        " _Oh my god_ ," you whispered and Ino giggled, patting your on the back. 

        "I've already chosen this picture," she cooed, "it looks too damn good! I knew Eren was the right choice." You looked over the picture over and over and you felt kind of proud, because the picture was amazingly good. "I'm super proud of this! Thanks [Name]--- oh and Eren, get over here! Thank you for your hard work!" Ino waved Eren over, and you looked him over, seeing him in his regular clothes, which contained a light blue collared shirt and tan slacks. "You've got to see this amazing picture you both posed for!" Ino shoved Eren next to you and the brunette stared at the picture in awe. 

        "Th-that's me?" Eren gaped in disbelief, looking at every detail. 

        "Hard to believe, huh? I _told_ you, you have a good sexy face," you said, giving him a smile and he blushed. 

        "You do, too," he whispered beside you, and you shivered, your fingers tingling. Jerry pulled the camera away and grinned wide. 

        "I had the pleasure of working with you both! You both really compliment each other, are you both dating?" Jerry questioned, curious. You shook your head and so did Eren. 

        "No, we're just friends," you and Eren simultaneously responded. 

        "Well, I'm rooting for you both!" Jerry winked and you awkwardly laughed, while Ino giggled. 

        “We get that a lot,” Eren mumbled and Ino opened her mouth, clapping her hands.

        ”Yes! Jerry, these are stars from the show _Shingeki no Kyojin_!” Jerry nods in acknowledgement. 

        “Ah, I see, so you both must know Levi Ackerman. He’s one of the best male models I’ve ever taken pictures of,” Jerry said and you wonder in amazement. _Levi is amazing at everything isn’t he? Well, it’s not like it a surprise._ Jerry smiled at you and Eren, “I’d like to take more pictures of you two together again.” 

—

        After a few more minutes of talking, you and Eren walked out of the studio, an awkward silence between the two of you. Both of your cars were parked beside each other, and before you reached your car, Eren grabbed your wrist. You turned to him, seeing confused turquoise hues. “I feel kind of _weird,_ [Name],” he spoke. You tilted your head and he shifted his gaze to the floor. “Besides that,” he gazed into your eyes with a consent look, “I learned something new, thanks to you.” The sun shined against his tan skin, lighting up his beautiful eyes, and your breath almost hitched. 

        “You’re welcome,” you breathed out, and he releases your wrist, and you can’t help but feel cold as that happens. He gives you a half smile and gets in his car before giving you a small wave. Then, his car drove off, leaving you to wonder why—- _why did you feel happy?_  

        _SNAP!_

        You looked around, aware of that annoying, familiar sound, but shrugged it off. 

\--

        It was filming day today. You groggily made your way to the set, Dylan walking ahead of you with cups of coffee in his hands. _It was currently 5 o'clock in the morning. . .oh boy._ You were dressed in a hoodie and yoga leggings, wearing flip flops as you inched closer to the set. You looked up at the sky, seeing the mix of blue, purple, and pink, as the sun began to peak. No matter how annoying it was to get up this early, the sunrise view sure was worth it. Your eyes moved to the tower where your drama will be filmed at today. The Tokyo Skytree. A very popular place where millions of tourists visit everyday. The Tokyo Skytree is a significant symbol in the drama, since it is the place where the female and male protagonist meet. It was reserved by the director, Hina Ito, of the show _Time_. "[Name], we need to hurry, so they can get you ready!" Dylan urged, walking inside the building and you followed. 

        You were dragged to a corner of the first floor and you changed into a simple summer dress and heels. It was hectic as workers ran around, grabbing things and putting certain things in place. You sat on a chair as your makeup artist did the favors of glamming you, and your hair stylist did her job. This was definitely your favorite part. Being dolled up was fun. A small smile made its way to your lips, until a small shriek reached your ears. _Don't tell me. . . ._ You clenched your jaw and right in your vision was the person you thought of. J _ean fucking Kirschtein._ The ash haired brat ran over to you with wide eyes and he had his phone in his hand, pointing at something. "[NAME]! WHEN DID YOU--- OH MY GOD--- HOW DID---- LIKE _SERIOUSLY_?!" You sighed and your makeup artist began patting powder over your face to set your foundation. Jean shoved the phone in your face, and you rolled your eyes. It was an article about the steamy picture of you and Eren. The title read, " **[NAME]EREN FANS WON'T BELIEVE THIS, BUT IT'S HAPPENED!** " and after a few words and more capitalized words, your picture was shown. You could see it was a screenshot from Ino's instagram page, since her username was on top of the picture and the caption read, " _Thanks so much to my favs <3 stay tuned for my launch_!". Jean was still shocked, his eyes wide as saucers and you sighed once again. 

        "Yes, we took that picture yesterday, and no, we are _not_ having sex, Jean," you answered before he could ask. Your makeup artist and hair stylist giggled at your response, but you ignored it. 

        "[Name]!" Jean grasped his head, "You understand that this is a _huge controversy_ , like it _really_ happened!" 

        "Jean, it's just a picture," you deadpanned and of course, he didn't listen to you and kept babbling off about how happy he was that the day has come for [Name]Eren to become stronger. You didn't plan to look at your phone for the day, since you knew that it was already blowing up with tweets, messages, and etc. 

        "And, it really is not just a picture, [Name]! It---IT'S _fucking_ [Name]Eren!" Jean pointed at your face on his phone, "Like, you look fucking horny here! This shit looks real as hell!" You ignored him and crossed your legs, reading over your script that you grabbed while he was spouting his nonsense. 

        "Hey, Jean! Leave [Name] alone!" Eren shouts from across the room. You turned your attention to the brunette who was also sitting on his chair, getting taken care of. Jean looks over at Eren and points at him. 

        "Not until you admit that you love [Name]!" 

        "Jean, you're causing a ruckus. Talk to someone else about your obsession," you sneered and Jean rolled his eyes before disappearing. At least he knew when to leave. . . _sometimes_. 

\--

        "Alright, cut!" Hina shouted, and everyone relaxed. Hina walked over to the cameraman, while your makeup artists rushed over to pat down your makeup, as did Eren's. It was finally break time, and so you walked over to your chair and sat down, reviewing your script. You looked for a clock and found out that it was already 11 in the morning. _Ugh, filming still has a long way to go._ You can see Eren sit down next to you, and you glanced over at him, giving him a small smile. "Nice job, Eren. You're improving," you chimed and he smiled bashfully.

        "It's really all thanks to you, [Name]," he mumbled. He was more confident and relaxed, which was good, but it still wasn't enough--- despite that, his efforts are what made him improve. "Hey, do you know what Mikasa wants to talk to me about?" Eren questioned and you stiffened. 

        "Ah, no," you responded and gave him a curious look. Eren exhaled and crossed his arms. 

        "I'm not sure, but I feel like she's going to beat me up," Eren shuddered. 

        "She'd never do that. Mikasa is much nicer than you think, Eren." _Mikasa asked to speak to him? Is she finally going to do what I think she is?_ Eren shrugged and leaned back in his seat. 

        "I don't know, she's a little intimidating. Just like her character in _Shingeki no Kyojin_. That role was really made for her," he said. You leaned over towards Eren and gave him a serious look. 

        "Hey. . whatever Mikasa is going to tell you, please listen to her closely." He nodded slowly and flashed you a grin. 

        "Yeah, I will." A weird feeling started to nag at you, but you pushed it away. _It was weird. . .---no, nothing is weird. I'm just overthinking._ "I saw that Ino posted the picture, and now that I look at it, it's kind of embarrassing." Eren's cheeks turned pink and you chuckled. 

        "You're going to have to get used to those kind of shoots, Eren," you reminded and he pondered for a minute. 

        "I think you're the only person I could ever do those kind with," he confirmed and you raised your brows, lips parting. "No one's ever brought that side out of me before. You have a magic spell on me, [Name]," Eren chuckled and you merely laughed your uneasy feeling away.

 

Note: Oof, two updates in a day! Nice! :) Hope you all enjoy! It's a bit shorter, but next chapter will be longer! 


	6. Six

“Alright, that’s it for today!” Hina announces and everyone cheers, excited to eat dinner and sleep at home. It was 6 in the evening, so it was dinner time. You dragged your exhausted frame to the corner where you changed and got your hair fixed. _So tired. . . ._ You and Eren managed to finish much more scenes than you thought. The frustrating part about filming scenes were that: they’re short and if you mess up, it’s retake after retake. Reciting the same lines and using the same expressions gets super exhausting after a few hours. No matter how frustrating it was, it was funny whenever Eren would stutter and ponder what his next line was, and he’d make the weirdest face after he messed up a line. There were many pros and cons, but you had to admit, acting was your passion and you loved to convey characters as best as you can. Kind of similar to playing house as little kids, but you get paid for it. You began dressing in a tent and thought about all the shows and movies you’ve done in the span of 5 years. That’s how long you had been in the Shonen Jump industry, and no matter how trash it was and how stupid the higher ups were, you enjoyed acting with your co stars. You stepped out of the tent when you finished changing and you were back in your clothes that you arrived in. _Ahh, comfortable clothes_. You thanked everyone for their hard work, grabbed your essentials, and followed after your manager, who was once again on his phone. Seemed to be interviewers and reporters asking about the viral picture of you and Eren.   _Speaking of Eren, I wonder if he left to talk to Mikasa._ You shrugged and whipped out your phone, only to see many notifications from all your social media accounts, but your eyes stopped on a certain notification from your friend, Mikasa. It was a simple message that sent your stomach into knots—- _why?_ You shook your head and read the message over and over again in your head. 

 

 _Mi Casa: I’m telling Eren_. 

Sent 12:54 PM

 

 _So, she’s finally going to confess. After these 4 years, she’s finally got the courage to!_ But, something about the message seemed so unsettling— for some reason. You know that the both of you still haven’t talked about the time Eren dropped you off, and you were afraid that she’d get the wrong idea. You stopped in your tracks as a thought occurred to you. _Why? Why should I be afraid about Mikasa getting the wrong idea? Do I. . .feel guilty?_ The nagging feeling game back to gnaw on you again, but your manger’s voice shook you out of your trance. Your manager drove you home and you spotted your mom’s familiar red car, and a smile crept onto your lips. _They’re back home!_ You rushed to unlock the door and you were met with the smell of delicious food. “Ah, it smells good!” You shouted and Kazuya runs towards you from the kitchen, his bright grin coming to your view. “ _Ew_ , it’s you!” You pretended to be scared and backed off, and Kazuya glared at you, and then blew a raspberry. 

“You know, I didn’t _even_ miss you anyway!” He whined and walked back to the kitchen. You laughed and ran after him, taking his small figure in your arms and running around in the kitchen. 

“I was kidding! I missed you!” You could hear your mom laughing and then the smell of pasta reached your nose. Kazuya thrashed his legs and whined while you remained holding him as you walked over to look at what your mom was cooking. “Today’s a lucky day! I freaking _love_ chicken Alfredo pasta!” 

“Yeah, I’m cooking it for _me_ ,” your mom retorted and you rolled your eyes. 

“Let me go! I’m mad at you!” Kazuya shouted and tried to head butt your chin, but you been through this too many times to know his motive. You moved your head and he hit your shoulder. 

“Oh, you’re _mad_?” You raised a brow and started to wiggle your fingers on his sides. Laughter arose from him and he swung his hand and slapped you in the process. “ _Ow_! What the heck!” You dropped the brat to bring a hand over to your forehead and slightly glared at him. 

“That’s why you don’t bother him,” your mom sang and Kazuya laughed at you, satisfied with hurting you. 

“That’s right, noob! Get hurt!” He shouted proudly and cackled. Before you were about to run after him, your mom stopped you. 

“I saw the picture of you and Eren,” she spoke, and you stiffened. She turned her body to face you, a small smile forming on her lips. “So. . .when’s the wedding?” You groaned and she chortled. 

“So, you got some jokes, huh? You’re _cool_ ,” you muttered, and leaned against the island. 

“You must know that you both look very beautiful together.” 

“You  _must know_ that it’s never going to happen,” you mocked and she pursed her lips, raising her brows. 

“I don’t know why you’re so denial about it. It’s clear you were meant to be,” she pushed. Giving her a bored look, you sighed, and stood up straight. 

“Did Jean pay you to tell me this?” She gasped super loud and brought a hand to her chest. 

“Who do you _think_ I am? I am not that kind of person!” 

“. . . .” 

“Ugh, yes, but he didn’t offer to pay me! He offered me a date with a very handsome man!” She giggled and you facepalmed. _I’m going to really kill that Jean!_

“Who’s the guy?” You questioned, and your mother smirked. 

“ _Erwin Smith_.” You choked and stared at her with wide eyes. 

“Mom, are you _serious_?” 

“I wish,” she muttered and you let out a sigh of relief. Imagining Erwin as your step father was something you just couldn’t see. . . _ever_. It was weird, to be exact. His _eyebrows_. . .but that’s not the point. “But, I’m ready to move on.” You looked at your mother, seeing a far away look in her eye. Your heart ached at the thought of your deceased father. He was a well respected soldier in the army, and was killed on duty. Your eyes began to burn at the thought and you pushed the thoughts away. Crying right now would only make your mother cry. She turned to give you a smile, “I’m willing to try again.” You grinned, and leaned against the island again. 

“I’m glad, mom.” 

“Okay, I’d like to say that Erwin Smith is my type of man,” she cooed and you chuckled. 

“Ew, no. Don’t date my co worker, weirdo!” 

Another heartwarming night with the people you loved the most; your mother and Kazuya. 

 

—

It was now 9 at night, and your mother and Kazuya went off to sleep first. You were the only one awake in your room, reading over your script aloud. You skimmed over the words, and rehearsed them quietly first to get the feel of what emotion to show. You were so deep into rehearsing that you didn’t realize your phone was ringing until a couple of seconds later. It was on your bed stand and you looked at the I.D. caller, only to see _Mi Casa_. You had never picked up a call so fast! “Mikasa!” There was shuffling in the background and then sniffles— your heart dropped. “You okay?” Your voice became soft. 

“[Name]. . . ,” she whispered, and you gripped the phone a little tighter, concerned. A few more moments of silence passed, and she finally spoke again, “He _rejected_ me.” 

“Mikasa. . . .” 

“I didn’t expect him to like me back, but it still _hurt_ to be rejected like this,” she cried. Mikasa had never cried like this to you, and your heart clenched because you weren’t able to hug her at the moment. “Despite that, I feel like a huge weight was lifted from my shoulders,” she sniffed and you smiled softly. _Mikasa is so strong._

“You’re so brave, Mikasa,” you uttered, “I’m so _proud_ of you.” 

“Thank you, [Name]. I—I’m so sorry about the last time. I was jealous,” she explained and you chuckled. “But, I’ve got to say that when I confessed to Eren, he was acting a little weird.” Mikasa was genuinely confused about this and you laughed a little. You could imagine Eren shaking in fear from being so close to her. 

“He mentioned it to me earlier, but he told me that you’re intimidating, Mikasa,” you spoke and you could hear Mikasa’s breath hitch on the other side. 

“Maybe that’s why he doesn’t harbor such romantic feelings towards me,” she muttered. 

“You could always change his mind,” You hummed, leaning on your bed, and looking over the words on your script. 

“You’re right, [Name],” she spoke with a gentle voice and sniffed, “I’ll try to be less intimidating around him.” 

“I hope he falls for you, Mikasa,” you said genuinely.

“Thank you, [Name]. I’ll be heading to bed now. Thank you for listening to me. I appreciate it.” 

“Of course,” you giggled and the line beeped, indicating the end of the call. You looked at your phone and smiled at her name. _Mikasa and Eren would make a far more lovelier couple than [Name]Eren. Yet, why did this thought give you such an uncomfortable feeling?_ You brushed it off, put your phone down facing up, and went back to reading your script, well, until a ding! rang in the room. Your phone lit up and Eren’s name flashed, his message saying: “help me w/ this pls”. You sighed and opened his message, and a picture was sent. It was his script about the scenes that were to be shot in two days. 

 

 **Eren** : _Idk how I would say this_

Sent 9:36 PM 

 

In the picture, there was a particular line circled with a question mark beside it. _Just the thought of you makes my heart race._ You furrowed your brows and sent him a text. 

_Eren, that’s the easiest line to convey_

Sent 9:38 PM

 **Eren:**   _idk but I’m having difficulty with this. Like, what emotion do I put through this?_

Sent 9:38 PM 

_How about frustration?_

Sent 9:39 PM 

 

He read the text, but didn’t reply as quickly as he usually would. You shrugged and thought he probably got the hang of it, but then he texted again. 

 

**Eren:** _Mikasa confessed to me_

Sent 9:43 PM 

_Really? How’d you feel about it?_

Sent 9:43 PM

  **Eren:** _I was flattered but I could never like her like that_

Sent 9:43 PM 

_Why is that? Mikasa is really talented and pretty_

_Sent 9:44 PM_

**Eren:** _I think youre more talented and pretty [Name]_

**Eren:** _ahh that sounded weird!!!!_

**Eren:** _but it’s not a lie!!!!_

Sent 9:44 PM 

 

You read over his message again and a warm feeling spread through your chest. You slapped your chest and let out a shaky breath. _Stop being weird, [Name]_! 

 

_Doesnt change the fact Mikasa is talented and pretty and you guys would make a very nice couple_

Sent 9:46 PM

**Eren:** _Mikasa is but she could never compare to u_

**Eren:** _I’m just saying that I respect u the most out of all the people I’ve ever worked with_

Sent 9:46 PM 

_Oh._

_Thank you for that._

_its getting late, I’ll talk to you later_

Sent 9:47 PM 

You watched the three lines appear, indicating he was typing, but then they disappeared, and then appeared again as if he was contemplating what to say. Then it appeared and his message sent through: 

**Eren:** _can you teach me more tomorrow? Only if you’re free_

Sent 9:49 PM 

_yes_

Sent 9:49 PM

**Eren:** _yay! Goodnight [Name] sleep well_

Sent 9:49 PM

_Night_

Sent 9:49 PM 

 

—-

 

“[Name]! There’s a boy here!” Kazuya shouted and you ran out to the living room in your tank top and sweatpants, script in clutch. Eren entered the house and closed the door behind him as Kazuya crossed his arms, looking at the brunette. “Is this that Eren guy mom always talks about?” You rolled your eyes and walked over, grabbing his head and moving him out of the way. 

“You’re in his way, Kazuya.” Eren looked at the boy and then at you with a soft smile. 

“Your little brother looks like you.” You looked over at the brat, who remained staring at Eren with curious eyes. 

“Uh, You could say that,” you jokingly cringed and Kazuya glared at you. 

“You’re a meanie, sister!” Kazuya trudged off and Eren chuckled, while you gave him a small smile. 

“Out of all the years I’ve known you, I’ve never once met your brother,” Eren said, scratching the back of his neck. You led him over to the couch, putting your script on the coffee table, and he sat down. Eren was wearing a Goku orange shirt with black jeans and you smiled. Eren realized you were looking at his shirt and he grinned. “I’m a huge Dragon Ball fan! Goku is honestly the best and strongest character ever!” His eyes sparkled as he said this and you couldn’t help but giggle. Eren turned pink and rubbed his hands on his jeans, “Sorry, I got a bit too excited.” 

“But, have you seen One Punch Man?” You jested and Eren scrunched his nose. 

“That show is a bunch of bull, all the heroes are weak in there,” he muttered, “and it doesn’t even make sense.” You rolled your eyes and laughed. 

“That’s the whole point, noob. Anyways, let’s get down to work! What should we work on?” You pondered, rubbing your chin. 

“How about we go somewhere?” Eren suggested and you tilted your head. “Let’s go on a date. I’d like you to teach me how a date goes.” 

“But, you’ve been on a date before, Eren,” you remarked and he pressed his lips into a thin line. “Wait— you’re _telling_ me-?” He looked off to the side, embarrassed. “You’re lying!” You accused with your jaw dropped. “There’s no way!” 

“I-I have! It’s just, for some reason, every time I take a girl on a date, _something_ always has to happen, and it’s just _never_ a proper date! I want to get a feel on a  _real_ date, [Name].” A thought came to your mind. 

“I’ve got an idea!” Eren turned to your with wide eyes. 

“What?” 

“How about a date with Mikasa?” Eren’s attitude did a complete change and he shook his head. You leaned close and smiled. 

“A date with Mikasa will teach you a lot, I _promise_. This is an assignment!” You declared and Eren watched you with uncertainty in his hues. “You _know_ she likes you, Eren. It’ll be a genuine date!” _This was a great opportunity!_ Eren frowned and looked off to the side. 

“I guess,” he muttered and sighed. 

“Awh, come on. What’s wrong with Mikasa?” 

“It’s just—-she’s not _you_ ,” he mumbled, and you ignored the tingling feeling you felt. 

“You’ll have _fun_ ,” you promised and took out your phone, “I’m going to call her.” 

After you called her outside, you came back inside with a grin. Eren flashed you a forced smile and you rolled your eyes. “You’re lucky I have nothing today.”

”Indeed,” you winked and he sighed, looking down at his hands. 

“What should I expect from Mikasa?” He asked and you smirked, crossing your arms as you sat down beside him. 

“I can’t tell you. You’re supposed to learn. You see, Eren,” you gazed into his eyes, “going on a date with someone means spending precious time with them and learning more about them. So, spend your time trying to learn more things about Mikasa.” Eren’s lips were parted when you finished your speech and you closed his mouth. “You’ll catch a fly.” The brunette flushed and awkwardly shifted away. 

“Alright, I’ve taken note of that,” he nodded, a determined appearing in his turquoise orbs. “I’d like to ask a favor, [Name].” You nodded at him and he grabbed your hands, holding them gently. “Can you come with us? You don’t have to be next to us, but just enough to the point that I know you’re there.” He seemed kind of off as he said this. You weren’t sure how to explain it, but he looked _uncomfortable_.

“Uh, but it’s a _date_ , Eren.” 

“Yeah, but I’d like to hear your input on it after.” 

“Eren, this is a date. You’re supposed to be yourself and not act like someone else.” 

“Please?” He began to pull his puppy dog eyes toward you and you sighed. 

“Alright, _fine_ , Eren.” 

“Having you there makes me feel like I can do anything!” Eren affirmed. You shivered at the way his eyes went soft on your figure, and again, your brushed off that same old nagging feeling again. 

 

Note: okay, I hope it was longer 😂 I ended up typing this up on mobile since my chrome book is long gone :( But, Hey, it was a fun chapter to write! Hope you enjoyed!!!! ❤️


	7. Seven

A knock sounded on your door, and you went to open the door, only to be met with a super cute looking Mikasa. “Wow, you look _cute_ ,” you whispered and she flushed pink. She was wearing a cute yellow summer dress with brown sandals, and she even had a small touch of makeup. 

“Thank you,” she whispered and you nodded before looking over at Eren, who was looking at Mikasa with uncertainty in his eyes. 

“Um, is it alright if [Name] comes?” Eren questioned, and you face palmed. _It was supposed to be a secret!!!_ Mikasa looked at you and nodded with a relieved smile. 

“Actually, yes,” she responded and you’re a bit shocked that she doesn’t look irritated. You were already ready to go, wearing a white tank top and jean shorts. 

“Alright, well, I’ll be behind you guys,” you winked at her and let them get out of the house first. You locked the door and went to your car, loading necessary things, while the two went to Eren’s jeep. As they left, you followed behind, well not too close. Just enough so they knew you were around. “I should’ve brought someone with me,” you muttered. The two decided to go to the closest beach, which was Hayama-Isshiki beach. It was 20 minutes from where you live. It wasn’t the best beach, but it was a great place to relax and be at peace. Your phone began to ring, and you looked at it, only to see Jean’s name flashing across the screen. You answered the call, putting him on speaker, “Hello?” 

“What you doing today?” 

“I’m going to the beach right now.”

”What the fuck? No invite? _Bitch_.” You gasped and made a turn, following Eren. 

“Excuse me, sir?” 

“Are you hanging out with Eren? Is that why?” He cooed and you rolled your eyes. 

“He’s actually going on a date with Mikasa,” you said, and you heard some rustling and movement, before he made some inhuman sounds. 

“WHAT?! _WHY_?” 

“It’s a learning experience for Eren. Mikasa is just helping out.” 

“No, no, this isn’t good,” he muttered, and then you heard some more rustling. You furrowed your brows and glanced at your phone.

”Um, you good?” 

“Yes, I’m coming over to the beach _right now_.” 

“Uh, you don’t know which one, Jean.” 

“I’ll just track you down.” 

“What the hell? Stop kidding,” you huffed.

”See you there!” Jean sang and then hung up, leaving you confused. _Ugh, this dude better not be there_. 

—

 _Ahh, here we are_. You smiled at the view of the ocean as you rolled into the parking lot. _The ocean is always so beautiful_. The last time you went to the beach was probably last summer, and summer was coming up already. People walked across the parking lot to get to the beach, excited for a splash day.  _Would’ve been nice to bring Kazuya with me._ You could see Eren and Mikasa park, and after a few more minutes, you found a parking space. Unfortunately, it was a little far from the beach, but it was no big deal.  _I could use some exercise._ You locked your car after you loaded out some stuff you brought and made your way to the sands. The sun shone down brilliantly on you and you immediately begin to regret not bringing a bikini. As you got closer, you saw the couple waiting near the entrance towards the beach, and when they noticed you, you nodded at them. They immediately turned around and walked side by side towards the beach. Mikasa was wearing a white floppy straw hat, while Eren wore a white baseball cap—oh, and they both wore sunglasses. Disguise is what you need when you’re a celebrity—- _well_ , if you want  _peace_. On the other hand, you were wearing a tan bucket hat and shades. Yeah, not the _best_ disguise, but people really don’t notice you— _sometimes_  at least. You followed them, making sure you were a few people away, and you could see Eren side glancing at you from time to time. Every time he did, you gave him a thumbs up with your free hand that wasn’t occupied with stuff, and a small smile. Mikasa seemed happy to be hanging with Eren from what you see how she smiled softly at the bright eyed man whenever he spoke. Turning to look around you, you admired the way people laughed and hung around the beach. The beach was always a happy place. You paused and looked at the shore, seeing the washed up kelp, random sticks, and seaweed. One thing for sure, the beach was not as perfect as movies made it seem.

“Damn, I found your ass,” a familiar voice huffed and you looked over your shoulder, seeing a shirtless Jean with red swimming shorts. He wore a straw hat and big shades, cheeks red from the heat. 

“You seriously came,” you deadpanned and he smirked. 

“Yeah, who do you think I am? Some girl by the name of  _Mikasa_ is trying to wreck my ship. Time to wreck hers,” he growled and you rolled your eyes. 

“Stop being dramatic. Eren is just getting a lesson,” you assured.  _I hope they date though,_ you thought. “I’ll be watching over them to help Eren, also.” Jean narrowed his eyes at you, but he proceeded to nod. 

“Alright, let’s watch them together. If they try so much to  _kiss_ , I’ll literally wreck Mikasa.” 

“Whatever, dramatic ass,” you muttered. 

After a few more minutes of walking down the beach, the two finally decided to sit down, and you cheered. Jean helped you set up your towel and you popped open an umbrella while you sat down, finally having some shade from the blinding sun. The ash haired man babbled on and on about his life as a [Name]Eren shipper, and so, you tuned his ass out, only focusing on the sound of the relaxing beach waves. You didn’t realize the blazing stare Eren threw at you and Jean. “What the hell is up with his face? _Always_ mad as hell,” Jean muttered, and you turned to give him a confused look before looking at the direction he was looking at, only to meet turquoise hues. _When did he remove his glasses? He’ll get caught._ Mikasa seemed to notice his gaze was not on her and turned to look in the same direction as Eren. You couldn’t tell from her face if she was surprised since her glasses hid her eyes. 

“Maybe because you’re crazy,” you said, and gave them a thumbs up to give some courage. Eren reluctantly turned his attention back to Mikasa and slid his glasses back on, continuing on with Mikasa. 

“Yeah, crazy for [Name]Eren,” Jean sang, leaning back on the towel, and crossing his ankles. 

“Ugh, when will you ever stop?” You questioned, looking over at him. He grinned and shrugged, folding his arms behind his head. 

“Probably never,” Jean looked over at Eren and Mikasa, “by the way, they’ve stopped talking. Look at that dumbass twiddling his fingers like it’s his first date.” Again, you turned your attention to them and Jean was right. They weren’t talking, but looking in opposite directions as if they just had a sad argument. The brunette turned his attention to his phone and began typing something, and that’s when you heard your phone ding. You grabbed your phone out of your butt pocket and read the message. 

 

 **Eren** :  _Idk what to talk about_

Sent 11:30 AM 

 

“Did he really just text you? Tell him to ditch her and come to you,” Jean said and you ignored him, typing back to Eren. 

 

_Well did you talk about your favorite things already?_

Sent 11:30 AM 

 

 **Eren** :  _Yea so what should I say next? She’s kind of hard to talk to_

Sent 11:30 AM 

 

_talk about your firsts or something idk. just know that she will enjoy talking about anything if it’s you_

Sent 11:31 AM 

 

 **Eren** :  _would’ve been better with you but I’ll do it_

Seng 11:31 AM 

 

You stared at the text with slightly wide eyes and the booming voice of Jean ripped you from your trance, “ _Would’ve been better with you_?! Oh shit! Hell yeah!” You didn’t even realize the annoying Jean was reading your texts over your shoulder. 

“Jean, really?” You glared at him and he grinned wide, nodding at you. 

“Dude, Eren _totally_ likes you!” 

“Well, yeah, thanks for stating the obvious. That’s why we’re  _friends_ , Jean,” you pointed out. Jean scoffed and flicked your cheek, making you flinch and glare at him once again. “What the hell?” 

“Allow me to  _rephrase_  what I said—- Eren is  _totally_  in love with you! You got what I meant, stop trying to act stupid! Anyways, he’s giving a jealous stare over here!” Jean turned your head to face Eren, who was indeed looking at you both again. You couldn’t see his eyes, but the way the corner of his lips wilted, it was obvious he seemed upset. 

“No, Jean, I think he’s just really annoyed of you,” you said, and it’s probably true. Eren always disliked Jean anyway. You stood up and stretched your body, staring out into the the blue ocean. “I’m gonna dip my feet in!” You didn’t even wait for Jean (as he whined)and made your way to the sparkling water, the warm sand tickling your toes. The moment the water touched your feet, you stepped a little closer, and the water began to draw back, before another wave came through.  _Ahh, relaxing asmr._ It was cold, but it felt good against the blazing sun. The sea foam bubbled against the water as it reached you, and then pulled back, only to disappear into the wet sand. Your feet began to sink into the sand and water trickled by your ankles, so you wiggled your toes, relishing at the soft feeling.

“Feel good?” Eren stepped beside you and you smiled, only for it to disappear when you realize Mikasa wasn’t beside him. “She left to use the restroom. She’s going to change into her swim suit.” You nodded in understanding and let out a sigh, enjoying the feeling of the cold water and sand— all together. A comfortable silence settled between you as you both enjoyed each other’s presence. You realized it was relaxing to have Eren around— maybe because you were at the beach, but it felt nice. 

“What’d you learn about Mikasa so far?” You asked, excited to hear what she’s said about herself. 

“I learned that she absolutely loves guinea pigs,” he answered and you giggled, “she has like, what, 8 of them?” 

“Yeah,” you smiled, “she named one after me!” 

“She’s also very observant and her favorite hobby is crocheting—oh, and she values your friendship with her.” You looked at him with slightly wide eyes and he smiled. “Yeah, she said that. She talked a lot about you.” 

“Oh, why didn’t you stop her? It wasn’t supposed to be about me,” you muttered and Eren shrugged. 

“She seemed to enjoy talking about you, so I let her. I enjoyed it as well.” You began to feel a little embarrassed and you crossed your arms, looking out at the sea to avoid his gaze. 

“Anyways, what have you learned so far?” 

“I’ve learned a few things about Mikasa. . .thats literally about it,” he thought and you nodded. 

“That’s good. You just started your date, so that’s to be expected,” you hummed, “so, what do you think about her so far?” 

“She’s a really cool girl— mature and straight to the point. I kind of find her a little odd,” he answered with a slightly uncomfortable tone and you raised a brow. 

“What’s that supposed to mean?” You turned to him and he hesitated, his mouth opening and then closing as if he decided not to say. 

“She’s cool, but only as a friend,” Eren dismissed your question with a sheepish smile and questions rose in your mind as that same nagging feeling cane back at you.  _Why did something feel so wrong?_ “I feel bad that I don’t return her feelings, but I’m glad she understands.”  _Something doesn’t feel right._

“I’m here, Eren,” Mikasa spoke from behind and you both turned, seeing a stoic Mikasa. 

“Oh, you look adorable!” You gushed. She wore a plain red bikini with a bow in the center of her bra, showing off her feminine curves and visible abs. Mikasa’s glasses glinted from the sun as she looked at you, and a small smile appeared. 

“Thank you, [Name].” 

“You look good,” Eren complimented and you could see her lips form into a tight line, but she thanked him nonetheless. 

“Are you not going to swim, [Name]?” Mikasa asked.

”No, I didn’t bring a swim suit,” you responded and waved a hand at her, “it’s fine, though. Dipping my feet feels good already.” 

“I didn’t bring one either,” Eren jutted in, “I didn’t expect to go to the beach.” 

“I’m always prepared,” Mikasa nonchalantly remarked and shrugged. You laughed and rested your hands on your hips. 

“You really are,” you said and then gave her a quick wink, “I’ll be sitting over there!” You pointed at your towel, where Jean laid. Mikasa nodded and Eren frowned, grabbing your wrist. 

“I’d like to talk with you for a little longer.” You blinked and then looked at Mikasa then at him. His eyes pleaded with you, and so, you decided to stay. 

You didn’t notice the hard stare Mikasa gave Eren through her glasses. 

“What is it?” 

“I’d like to ask you something regarding the drama,” he whispered, leaning close to your ear. 

“What about it?” 

“I’ll be over here,” Mikasa spoke, and you nodded at her as she started walking towards the ocean. 

“[Name], I don’t feel good,” Eren muttered, low enough for both of you to hear. You gave him a puzzled look, looking him over. 

“Eren, what’s going on?” He but his lip and averted his gaze, before sighing. 

“It’s nothing,” he grumbled. You furrowed your brows and moved a little closer. 

“Hey, tell me,” you demanded, but before he could even tell you, a calm voice interrupted. 

“Eren,” Mikasa called, and you both looked at the black haired female. She looked calm, but something about her vibe felt unsettling. “Let’s take a walk.” Her words were sharp and you could hear Eren inhale, before following after her. They walked along the beach, leaving you to stand confused. 

_What is up with Eren?_

You decided to walk back to where Jean lay, and sat down next to him, mind swirling for answers. “Ahh, you’re back. Did you give Eren a kiss in front of Mikasa?” You paid no mind to what he said and watched the two figures as it grew smaller. 

“. . . _Something_ is wrong with Eren,” you said. 

—

The date finally ended, and so you all, but Jean, drove back to your home. Throughout the whole car ride, you thought about Eren’s odd behavior after they arrived back from walking together. He seemed a little on edge and was jumpy when you talked to him, and he’s  _never_ done that before. Mikasa was the same as always— calm and serious. _Mikasa couldn’t be. . . ._ You didn’t even want to finish that thought as shivers crawled down your spine. Mikasa’s isn’t like that. . . _right_? You shook your head and parked into your driveway, getting out of the car and saying bye to Mikasa, who seemed to leave in a hurry. Eren stayed in his car, and so you walked over to the passenger side, knocking on the window. He jumped and blinked at you before rolling down the window. _He finally took off his glasses and hat_. “Did you need something?” 

“You alright?” You asked, worry etching onto your features. Eren nodded and sheepishly smiled, rubbing the back of his neck.

”I’m fine, thanks for worrying,” he assured and you couldn’t help but frown. His face was nowhere bright as he talked to you, and you wondered if you should believe him.  _I don’t believe him, but I’ll let him off the hook._

“I-I’m here for you. If there’s anything wrong, don’t hesitate to tell me. I’m always here to listen,” you awkwardly said, looking off to the side. 

“. . . .” 

“Just as a friend, though,” you looked at him, only to pause in surprise at the very _affectionate_ expression he was showing you. Your never knew such beautiful eyes could look so. . . _alluring and innocent._

“Yeah. . .I got it,” he said. His lips curled up, and his eyes crinkled—teal orbs soft. 

You failed to notice his shaking hands as he said this. 

 

Note: ahhh some suspense :) nice. I apologize if it isn’t as suspenseful, I tried 😂 but I know where I’m going with this, so please bear with me! Hehe! Enjoy the chapter! ❤️ And, I’ve officially graduated high school 🥳 doesn’t feel like it, but yeah! My summer has started, so that means update!!!! I plan to finish this story this summer—- BUT we’ll see how it goes! SnK season 3 part 2 really hyping up my inspiration 🤪 let’s get this going! 

 


End file.
